


Good as Hell [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Break Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Go and let it all hang out tonight.
Comments: 66
Kudos: 101
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Good as Hell [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> See end notes for content warnings. Happy Festivids!
> 
> Song: "Good as Hell" by Lizzo  
> Runtime: 2:36

Password:hairtoss

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Lizzo-good-as-hell-lyrics)]

Download: [good as hell.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/festivids2019/good+as+hell.zip) [114MB]

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Drug Use, Ritualistic Murder, Suicide, Nudity, Sex, Vomiting, Animal Death, Corpse Desecration, Gore, People getting burned alive. (These things are not the focus of the vid and the tone is generally light but YMMV)


End file.
